


The Writer and the Little Detective

by Starwrites



Series: Little Detective Boy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, adoption au, dw it'll probably be finished, minor mention of kaede and kokichi as well, minor mention of the guild so they're tagged for that, now i'm actually writing it, probably, ranpoe, this all started because i was bored and had an idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwrites/pseuds/Starwrites
Summary: It all started when Poe was given the task of picking up a child. He didn't actually expect himself to adore the kid.
Relationships: Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Little Detective Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to pick this fanfiction up! I hope you decide to stay with it, because this'll take a lot of my effort and energy, but I'll do it for you!
> 
> Long story short, this started as a Ranpoe au in which *spoilerspoiler*, but that didn't work out, so I changed it to Shuichi!
> 
> I really do hope you decide to tag along, and will appreciate it immensely if you do so. 
> 
> Happy reading!

It was a normal day for Poe. It was going to be a normal day for Poe. He was going to write this story, and nothing was going to get in his way. He promised himself that he woul-

The loud caw of ravens interrupted his train of thought as he juggled with his phone, attempting to snatch it out of the air.

“H-hello?” he mumbled into the receiving end of the phone.

 _“Poe-kun, hey!”_ Ranpo’s cheerful voice exploded through the top, causing Poe to hold the phone away from his ear and flinch. _“It’s been a while!”_

“I- Ranpo-kun, we talked last wee-”

_“Listen, Poe-kun, I need a favor. Friend to friend, yeah?”_

“I suppose it depends on what you need…”

 _“Perfect!”_ Ranpo’s voice lowered as he talked, almost whispered. _“Listen, do you think you can drive to the elementary school and pick someone up?”_

“Why the elementary school?”

_“Listen, it’s hard to explain. Can you just.. Do it?”_

Poe hesitated. “..Ok.”

 _“Thank you, Poe-kun! I would do it myself, but I am the only detective at the agency, and I have a bunch of jobs to do today! I won’t forget this!”_ Ranpo said cheerfully. Poe could tell by his tone that he was about to hang up.

“Ranpo-kun, before you hang up..”

_“Hm?”_

“Who am I looking for?”

_“Ask around and tell people you’re looking for a Shuichi Saihara!”_

“Shui--” The line went dead.

He never had a choice to begin with.


	2. Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you Poe-san?”  
> ...  
> “I’m Shuichi Saihara. You should stop stuttering. It makes you sound guilty of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming to this one, or coming back! I really lost motivation to write this one, but because of the quarantine, I found the time to pick it up! This is my one work that still gets kudos, so I couldn't bring myself to drop it. I know the chapter is short, but I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (not beta read)

As Poe reached the elementary school, he began to look around for an adult that didn’t seem to be picking up a kid. There were a few, but when he asked them about said person, they responded with head shakes and shrugs. So, he began to ask the kids.

Finally, one of them gave him a hint.

“Saihara-kun is in my class! I don’t know where he is, though. He doesn’t talk to anyone except Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-chan!” A little girl with oddly styled hair answered cheerfully.

So he was looking for a kid.

“Can you tell me what Ouma-kun and Akamatsu-chan look like?” Poe asked.

“Ouma-kun has dark fluffy hair and purple eyes! He’s really short and really messy. His clothes are all ripped. And Akamatsu-chan has yellow hair and really likes purple! She also likes music a lot!” The girl made gestures to emphasize her points.

“Thank you.” Poe bowed his head and gave her a piece of candy he’d normally have for Ranpo. Not like he’d miss it. The girl gratefully accepted it and shoved it right into her mouth before dashing off to say goodbye to a friend of hers.

Then it hit Poe. As he was going through what the girl had told him, he realized that he didn’t have an actual description of the boy he was looking for.

Thus, he had to stick with what he already knew about the people who would know.

Ouma was messy and had dark hair, and was shorter than average for his age. His clothes would most likely be ripped.

Akamatsu was blonde and wore purple. Additionally, there was a chance that she’d be found wearing something related to music, or she’d tag around somewhere related to music, like a music room.

That was a start.

Before he could do anything, a boy began slapping on his arm lightly. Poe looked down to see a skinny boy with a hat. His hair was a darker teal and his eyes were a terrifying yellow.

“Are you Poe-san?”

“Y…yes. Who are you?” Poe said in a shaky voice.

“I’m Shuichi Saihara. You should stop stuttering. It makes you sound guilty of something.”

“Yes, sir!” Poe mock-saluted the boy, to which he earned a confused look. “How did you know where to find me? Or that I was looking for you?”

“Chabashira-chan saw me and told me that you talked to her. Ranpo-san also told me what you looked like before he brought me to school.” The boy briefly explained.

“I see.” _So Ranpo set it up._

“Ranpo-san didn’t set anything up. He said he was going to be really busy today and that he’d ask you to pick me up.”

“Oh.” Poe said dumbly. Karl started fidgeting, and Shuichi finally noticed that he was there.

“Is that a rac..c...oon?” Shuichi looked like he was having a hard time saying the word.

“Yes. Karl is a raccoon.”

“What are they? Where are they from?” Shuichi made a grab at Karl, who hissed and backed up.

“They’re rodents… wait you might not know that… They’re like mice. And they’re from America.”

“If they’re from America, then how did you get one here?”

“Didn’t Ranpo-kun tell you that I’m American?” To that, Shuichi shook his head. “I see. Let’s go, you probably have homework.” Shuichi then nodded his head.

“Can we get something to eat? I’m hungry..”

“Oh! Yes, sorry! What would you like to eat?”

“....I’d like a pastry.” Shuichi fiddled with the buttons on his shirt, and looked down at his feet.

“Ok. Is there somewhere you’d like it from?”

“N..No, I just want something sweet.”

“Alright. I know a nice place where we can get something.” Poe smiled kindly to the boy, who blushed and looked down again. “Let’s go.” Poe walked slowly, and made sure to keep at a pace that Shuichi could follow. Said timid boy quickly grabbed his hand to keep at his pace.

When they got to Poe’s car, he opened the back door for Shuichi and helped him get into it. Poe drove down the street and took some turns until he reached his destination: Café Uzumaki. He opened the car door for Shuichi, whose eyes went bright just before he bolted out of the car to quickly open the door, making the soft bell jingly loud and quick. Poe followed him and gently shut the door behind him. The typical waitress smiled, waved gently, and pointed toward a booth where Shuichi was sitting, waiting for him. Poe jogged up and sat in the spot across from him.

“Ranpo-san takes me here a lot!” He looked at the waitress and asked for an array of baked goods and a glass of milk. He ate with polite haste, and didn’t leave a crumb. Poe ordered some chamomile tea, and observed Shuichi’s tactics in destroying the sweets. Poe called the waitress over, with a question in mind.

“Excuse me, is Ms. Montgomery here?” The waitress shook her head and offered a sorry smile.

“I’m afraid not, Poe-san. I believe she went upstairs to see the boy with the odd haircut. Did you need her for something?”

“No, it’s alright. Thank you” Poe bowed his head and turned back to Shuichi, who was halfway done with the large, decadent piece of chocolate cake in front of him. “You’ll get cavities if you eat all of that!”

Shuichi made a teasing, happy face, as he wiped the chocolate frosting off of his face. “Ranpo-san said if i ate it really fast it wouldn’t touch my teeth and I wouldn’t get cavities!”

“That’s not how it works, Shuichi.” Poe smiled. Ranpo had told him that once, and he had said the same thing. Considering that Shuichi also thought the same thing, Poe guessed that Ranpo hadn’t quit his quick swallowing habits.

A caw from his phone interrupted their comfortable silence. Both of them jumped. Poe fumbled his phone out of his pocket.

“H-hello!!” Poe stammered.

“Hi! Poe-kun!” Ranpo’s cheery voice filled Poe’s ear as he spoke into his phone.

“Hello, Ranpo-san!” Poe sighed, and spoke in a more relieved tone. Shuichi perked up at the sound of Ranpo’s name.

“I should be done with a case right now! If you could go to the agency right now to drop Shuichi off, that would be a huge help!”

“You just want me to… drop him off?”

“Yeppers! I’m already almost there, so I should be there before you leave! See you then!” Ranpo hung up.

Poe dropped his phone and looked back at Shuichi.

“Looks like Ranpo-san’s going to be finished with his work today. Have you ever been in the Armed Detective Agency office?’

“What’s that?” Shuchi asked.

“That’s where Ranpo-san works.” Poe answered. Shuichi shook his head. Poe nodded and helped Shuichi out of the booth. They both walked out of the café and Poe got a text, signalled by another caw that made both jump.

>Make sure Naomi and Yosano don’t see him.

Ah. Yosano and Naomi were Poe’s least favorites of all of Ranpo’s colleagues. They were the pushiest, most extroverted, and most fun-seeking people in the office, surpassing even Dazai’s ability to make people uncomfortable in Poe’s case. He immediately understood why Ranpo had told him to make sure they weren’t there. He was told stories of how they dressed up their youngest, most recent member, Kyoka, in cute frilly dresses, and put her in the center of everyone in the office’s attention. She didn’t mind, but Poe was sure Shuichi would if they saw him.

So, they snuck into the agency, with Shuchi behind Poe, covered by his coat.

“Poe-san. What are you doing here?” Kunikida, the more… excitable agent, spoke in a sharp voice. Poe flinched.

“I, ah… came to deliver some books and a package to Ranpo-san. Are.. Tanizaki-san and Yosano-san here?” Poe mumbled.

“Speak up,” Kunikida demanded.

A small sound came from Poe's throat. “Are.. Tanizaki-san and Yosano-san here.”

“Junichirou Tanizaki or Naomi Tanizaki?” Kunikida asked, his tone softening ever so slightly.

“...Naomi.” Poe whispered.

“Speak _up_!” Kunikida yelled,

“Naomi!!” Poe exclaimed back.

“Yeeeeesss??~” The girl in question chirped from the other room.

“They’re both here, and Ranpo-san should be coming back with Atsushi-kun soon.”

“ᴬˡʳᶦᵍʰᵗ…” Poe guided Shuichi to a chair and had him sit there.

A few minutes later, Ranpo and Atsushi entered the room, bearing good news. They celebrated with high fives and cheers for a few minutes.

“Alright! Yo! I’m here!” Ranpo smiled down at both of them.

The three of them ended up leaving the building together, and went their separate ways.

When Poe got home, he found two texts on his phone.

>Hey, thanks for taking care of Shuichi! I owe you one! ;D

>Why didn’t you bring me any cake??? >:(


End file.
